kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Kids Next Door Moonbase
History The Moonbase is the center of Kids Next Door activity, bulit like most of the Treehouses of the KND with many levels and rooms. It is home to Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the KND and many other operatives. The Kids Next Door Moonbase appears in many episodes throught the series, such as in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. The Moonbase plays a inmportant role in Operation: Z.E.R.O., as it is the last remaining safe place from Grandfather and the Senior Citizombies. The KND Moonbase was first attacked by Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates. Later, it was attacked by the Senior Citizombies, transforming most of the KND operatives into Citi-zombies. In the end, the Moonbase was destroyed when Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V launched it from the moon to Earth and crashed it into Grandfather, using its Decomissioning Chambers to decomission Numbuh 0 and Grandfather. It was later rebulit one month after the events in Operation: Z.E.R.O., into a better and bigger Moonbase with a statue of Numbuh 0 in the center of it. Apperances Operations took place in (Moonbase): Operation: Q.U.I.E.T., Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T., Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R., Operation: E.N.D., Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., Operation: I.T., Operation: Z.E.R.O., Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E., Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Operation: M.O.O.N.. Old Moonbase The Moonbase is the most top-secret and important of all KND headquarters. As its name suggests, it is situated on the Moon and was first established when the kids were sent away by the adults as seen in Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.. All the high-ranking Kids Next Door operatives live here, including Numbuh 86 (who is Head of Decommissioning operatives when they turn thirteen) and Numbuh 362 (who is the Supreme Leader of KND upon the resignation of KND operative Chad, formerly Numbuh 274). As revealed in Operation: K.I.S.S., there's a KND Prison here build specifically for teenagers scheduled for decommissioning. The Moonbase is featured in Operation: E.N.D., Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., and Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.; it is also briefly seen in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. and Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.. It was shown in Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., it can transform into the KND TREEHEMOTH. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Sector V crashed it into Grandfather to defeat him once and for all. It was later re-built into a bigger and better Moonbase. New Moonbase A new and bigger Moonbase was built with a monument to Numbuh 0 in the middle of it. It made its first apperance in Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. when Numbuh 362 ordered Numbuh 20/20 to fire a massive weapon of ketchup from the moonbase to attack The Tommy's giant monster tricycle, but it had with no effect. Former Supreme Leaders: Numbuh 100 Numbuh 274 Numbuh 362 Father (Unknown Numbuh) Current Supreme Leader: Numbuh 5 KND Pilots: *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 93 Moonbase Mission Control: *Numbuh 3-2-1 Shooter: Numbuh 20/20 Archive Chief Numbuh Seven-Twenty-Three-Sixty-Eight Leader: Numbuh 36 Assistents: *'Numbuh 40' *'Numbuh 52' Cafeteria Staff: *Numbuh Change for a 20 KND Undercover Operatives: Numbuh 9 Numbuh 362 Numbuh 206 Numbuh 88 Moonbase Guards: *Numbuh 24 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 116 *Numbuh 284 *Numbuh 398 Other Guards In Op F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. and Op C.L.O.S.E.T. Elite Kids Next Door Guards: *Numbuh 89 *Numbuh 98 *Numbuh 97 Other elite guards in Op C.L.O.S.E.T. Decommissioning Squad: *Numbuh 86 - Decommissioning Leader *Numbuh 99 - Decommissioning Assistent *Numbuh 51 - Numbuh 86`s Pilot *Numbuh 48 - Numbuh 99`s Pilot *Numbuh 91 - Decommissioning Guard Triva *According to Grandfather in Operation: Z.E.R.O., the old Moonbase weighed about 39 gazillion tons. Gallery File:Cap822.jpg|The new Kids Next Door Moonbase File:Baselunar.jpg|KND Moonbase's bridge File:Saladeconvernsiones.jpg|KND's auditorium File:Saladedestitucion.jpg|Moonbase's Decomissioning Chambers Category:Locations